


What Exactly Causes a Fear?

by GasterFan5



Series: Gravity Falls [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/pseuds/GasterFan5
Summary: Heights never used to bother Stanley....what happened?





	What Exactly Causes a Fear?

Heights. The dramatic swoops, dives, and drops never scared Stan as a kid.

_Hey, let’s play a game._

It was just…when you grow up, you start to fear things. And sometimes…things happen.

_If you win, you live. If we win, you’ll be dead by then._

He always dramaticized it so it seemed to be nothing major, like he just…always hated heights.

_The wind blowing in his hair. Stanley found himself on the roof of a building, hands tied behind his back. All he could see was the long drop down to cement._

Though that wasn’t true, was it? No, Stanley…things happened in his life. Part of it was what he could do. The fact he could jump off and just…cease to exist. It scared him, his thoughts, so he avoided heights.

_Two men laughed, tying a blindfold over his head. So it seemed he had no choice in this._

But that wasn’t the only reason.

_He could feel a shove, and then he fell down the twelve stories, smacking hard onto the ground. Blood pooled around his head, and he could only groan, making attempts to move yet not getting anywhere._

_God, the blood…_

So, no more heights. He didn’t think he’d make it then, and he sure as hell won’t next time.


End file.
